Tactics of Gaming
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Rated T for swearing, what happens when the girls on the Argo II are playing Call of Duty? What happens when they get the boys involved? Let's just say, friendships are tested, tempers are put to the extreme and the girls end up regretting their decision in letting the boys take over.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I do love playing Call of Duty.**

***So I'm going to explain how this game works. I'm not a major gamer, I only play a couple of times, and if I got anything wrong I apologize. So the game the girls are playing is gun game, where they are placed on a map and have to kill each other, the first person making it to 200 points winning. Each kill is 10 points and with each kill (as long as it's done with a gun, not by knife or bomb)allows the player to come into possession of a 'better' gun. Each time you get killed 10 points gets taken away and you occasionally get degraded from your current gun.**

**Enjoy!**

oooOOOooo

"Son of a bitch, mother _fucker_!" Annabeth's voice pierced the room.

"Woah," Piper said to her from her spot on the couch, not looking away from the TV screen in front of her. "Calm down, Annabeth."

"Seriously," Hazel agreed from her place of sitting cross legged on the floor in the rec room of the Argo II.

"Shut up Hazel," the daughter of Athena snapped. "You're the one who just killed me!"

Hazel grinned, pausing their game of Call of Duty and smiling innocently at the older girl. "Oops?"

"Unpause it," Piper whined, "I need to catch up to you, I'm only one kill behind."

Hazel did as she asked and pressed a few buttons on her PS3 controller, taking aim at Piper's guy and shooting him- a bulls eye, right in the back of the head. "Not anymore you're not," she said happily.

"No fair!" Piper said. "You snuck up behind me!"

"All's fair in love and war," Hazel said sweetly to them, ducking behind a fence as Annabeth's character shot at her.

Piper stared at her in astonishment for a second before turning back to the screen with a furious look on her face, muttering, "bitch."

"Oh, who needs to calm down now, huh Pipes?" Annabeth said smartly, taking aim and shooting at Piper's figure, clipping her in the shoulder and adding 10 more points to her score, along with attaining a gun upgrade.

"Hey," Piper complained. "I thought we agreed to gang up on Hazel!"

"Yeah, that was before I got shot 50 times trying to distract her," Annabeth said. "You're on your own now."

Piper stared at her friend aghast before turning back to the screen, moving a button on her controller until she was running after Hazel's guy.

"I like this game," Hazel said after 5 more minutes of silent playing, broken only by Annabeth's cursing and Piper's screaming when somebody snuck up and killed her.

"You know what?" Annabeth said suddenly after being killed yet again by Piper. "That's it. That's it, I'm done," she said, pausing the game and standing up, staring at the girls. "You guys want to play dirty? Fine. I'll play dirty."

And with that she left the room.

Piper looked at Hazel confused, past transgressions momentarily forgotten. "Where's she going?"

Hazel shrugged. "Should we keep playing?" She asked her.

Piper frowned before shaking her head. "Let's wait a bit. She's bound to come back."

Come back she did, and with a certain person in tow.

"Alright Seaweed Brain," she said. "I seriously hope all of your gaming with the Stolls and the other guys have paid off." Annabeth turned to the girls and grinned evilly. "Annihilate them."

"What?" Piper spoke furiously. "Nuh uh, no fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Annabeth said, grinning wider at Hazel's furious face. "Have fun girls," she said.

Percy looked warily between them. "Umm... do I really want to be in the middle of this?"

"No!" Piper and Hazel said while Annabeth said, "Yes."

Percy looked back and forth between his two friends and his girlfriend. "Yeah, actually... I think Leo needed me upstairs..."

"Percy," Annabeth said dangerously. "I need to beat these two, and since you're my boyfriend that means you're allowed to help me. So help me. If I don't beat them the sun will not come up tomorrow."

"Alright then," Percy said quickly. "Just calm down."

"I'm calm," Annabeth said. "Perfectly calm. Just beat these girls into a pulp and we'll all be great."

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly while walking to the couch and sitting down, picking up her controller as he did so. "It's a game."

"I know that," she snapped.

"Do you?" Piper said.

Annabeth turned her glare to Piper and the younger girl just raised her eyebrows. "Of course I do," Annabeth said. "Just finish the damn thing."

Hazel nodded. "Alright, unpause it Percy."

He shrugged, looking at the screen before them. "You asked for it."

_Several minutes later..._

"Curse you Percy!" Piper yelled at him. "Fucking stop _running_!"

"Screw off dude," Hazel warned him seriously. "Don't you dare shoot-" Pause as the sound of a gun shot rang from the game and Hazel's man crumpled to the ground. "_Percy_!"

"Oops, sorry Hazel," Percy said, pressing a button to duck an oncoming shot from Piper.

Annabeth laughed. "Look, look! I'm up by 100 points!"

"_You_?!" Piper asked furiously. "Percy's the one doing all the work."

"So?" Annabeth asked.

Piper paused it. "You know what? I'll be right back," she said. As she got up and walked out the door she muttered to herself, "losing by 130 points my _ass_."

After a few minutes she came back, dragging Jason behind her. "Now," she said to him. "Play."

"Hey!" Annabeth and Hazel's voices rang out simultaneously.

"That was my idea!" Annabeth complained. "You can't just steal it!"

"Seriously," Hazel agreed before frowning. "And you left me. Now I'm playing against two of the guys."

Piper shrugged, unconcerned as she sat on the couch arm by her boyfriend. "Not my problem."

Jason looked at Percy who was trying to shake his head covertly. "Dude," the son of Poseidon said. "You do not want to get involved in this. Save yourself."

"You know," Jason said, "I think Leo said something-"

"Oh no, no way," Piper interrupted. "Get your ass on that couch and start killing, Sparky."

"Yes ma'am," was his immediate response.

"Whipped," Percy muttered.

Annabeth whipped around to look at him. "Says you, I got you to play in about two seconds."

Percy grinned at her. "But at least I got the promise of kisses for it. Jason agreed for nothing."

"Dude!" Jason said, picking up the controller and unpausing the game. "You're beating me by 130 and Hazel by 100? How do you expect me to catch up to that?"

"I don't," Percy replied easily.

"Yeah, just stay away and let me handle the Barnacle Boy," Hazel said.

Jason shook his head, muttering to himself as he reloaded his gun.

_10 minutes later..._

"Dammit man, go away!" Percy said frowning. "I'm trying to hit Hazel!"

"Ha!" Hazel cried as she snuck up on Jason from behind as the son of Jupiter tried to corner the son of Poseidon. She took aim and fired, watching his figure crumple on the screen. "Serves you right, Jason, for blowing me up back there."

"Oh calm down Hazel," Jason replied. "I didn't even get a gun upgrade for that!"

"Yeah you need to shoot them for that," Percy said unnecessarily.

"Percy watch behind you!" Annabeth screamed as Jason shot him in the back. "Great job Seaweed Brain, now he's only 10 points behind."

"Better than me," Hazel muttered. "I'm 40 points behind Jason."

"Jason hurry up, Hazel's gonna catch you again!" Piper said. "Great, you just stood there and let her shoot you."

"I'm doing fine," Jason said. "Just watch."

He snuck up behind Percy just as the son of Poseidon shot Hazel's figure, gaining a new and improved gun.

Sadly, when Jason shot Percy, the gun upgrade and the 10 points he had just gotten were taken away.

"Ass," Percy said. "Now we're tied!"

"How do you lose a 100 point lead!" Annabeth said to her boyfriend.

"You can't talk," Piper said happily. "You were losing to me and Hazel by almost 60 points!"

"Hazel and I," Annabeth corrected her.

Hazel fumed as she got shot, yet again, by Percy. "I swear to all gods if you don't stop that Percy..."

As she respawned to a new area Jason snuck up behind her and knifed her.

"Ugh!" The daughter of Pluto screamed. "Not again!"

Jason and Percy laughed. "Tough luck," Percy said.

Hazel paused the game. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said before stalking out of the room.

The two boys looked at each other. "Should we unpause it and keep going?" Jason asked Percy.

He shook his head. "Nah. She needs all the help she can get anyway."

The two boys shared a smirk.

Then Hazel entered the room, flanked by both Frank and Leo.

"Just beat them," she was saying to the boys. "That's all I need."

Leo grinned before taking a seat, grabbing Hazel's abandoned controller. "This will be like taking candy from a baby."

"Leo?" Percy asked in surprise. "Why not Frank?"

"Oh Frank's hopeless at these sorts of things," Hazel answered smiling. "I needed someone who could kick both of your asses."

Percy stared and Jason shook his head. "Oh it is so on," the son of Jupiter muttered as Leo unpaused the game.

_An hour later..._

"Seriously guys, you've been playing forever. Just quit the game already." Piper said, looking up from where she had been talking to the two other girl's and Frank, bored out of her mind.

"Leo get your scrawny little ass- don't you fucking dare!" Percy warned him as Leo jumped over a car and shot him in mid air. "Fuck!"

"Take that!" The son of Hephaestus crowed as Percy's figure crumpled.

Percy looked at Jason before nodding as his character respawned. "Double team."

Leo had managed to get Hazel in the lead by 100 points in less than 10 minutes, with kill after kill to the two other boys. Percy was 100 points behind him and Jason was 20 points behind that.

"Woah!" Leo shouted out as Percy shot him. "That's not cool man, Jason was in front of me!"

"Percy come on," Annabeth said. "Just let Leo win."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her. "Not a chance in Hades."

"Leo," Hazel said. "You're already winning, just quit now."

"Sorry Hazel, but we gotta finish this game."

The three girls and Frank stared at them all in disbelief.

"Fine," Annabeth said, an idea coming to her. She knew Percy too well, knew the one thing he wouldn't be able to refuse. "Well, we're just gonna go and make some lunch. We'll try to save you guys some, but I'm feeling pretty hungry today..."

"Lunch?" Percy asked, pausing the game to look over at his girlfriend. "What are you making?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. But I'm sure whatever food it is, it'll be really good."

"Oh yeah," Piper said catching on at Jason's sudden look of interest at the word food. "And I'm so hungry, so we'll have to make a lot..."

Hazel nodded. "I might make up some brownies for dessert or something..."

"You know," Percy said, willpower wavering. "It is just a game..."

"Yeah," Leo nodded eagerly. "We can always play some other time."

Frank nodded, acting as if this was the most normal situation in the world. "You could start out fresh without the girl's scores from the start."

"You know," Jason said. "Now that you guys mention it, I am really hungry."

"That's it," Percy said in a determined voice, quitting the game and shutting off the whole system. "Lunch time, good call girls."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Hazel and Piper, Frank looking on in amusement. "Then it's decided."

As the boys led the way to the kitchen, Annabeth grabbed Piper and Hazel's arms, holding them back to whisper, "we never let them near that game again."

Both younger girls nodded. "Agreed," they decided.

oooOOOooo

**Leave a review?**


End file.
